This invention relates to spindle lubricating devices and more particularly to a spindle lubricating device having a new, useful, and unobvious means for lubricating bearings which operate at high speed.
In the operation of rotating shafts at speeds of 5000 to 10,000 revolutions per minute the bearings utilized to operate at these speeds require special care in maintaining proper lubrication in order to prevent wear and tear as well as overheating during the high speed operation. In most operations grease fittings are mounted in housings which contain the bearings and periodically lubricating grease is added directly to the bearings through these fittings. In other operations, oil cups are mounted on the bearing housings and oil is added to the bearings periodically through appropriately aligned openings in the housing with the bearings. However, constant attention is required of these oil cups as filling is required on a regular basis when utilized with bearings turning at high speeds. Thus, means for lubricating bearings which operate at high speed with very little attention and are relatively inexpensive has been sought by manufacturers of high speed machines.